Good byefriends
by Lucy-hale-fan
Summary: The camdens lose a member of the family. Simon and cecilia are getting married...but what is going to happen? FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!
1. Annies advice

A/n: please review...its my first fanfic..be easey on me. this takes place where Ruthie is going into 9th grade. I do not own 7th heaven....  
  
"mom!"hurry up!" screams Ruthie ready to get to the first day of High school and see her boyfriend Evan (a/n her and Peter broke up in 8th grade) "I'm coming!" Annie runs down the stairs. "jeez!" screams Ruthie and she runs out to the car. "ok mom", she says while Annie drives her to school,"im in high school now, you need to respect my privacy!"   
  
Annie is hurt by this and protests"Ruthie, you, Sam and David are my babies. I will also be most careful for you.After you told me you were raped, uh.. i cant keep from worring about you. I'm sorry if i keep butting in" They stop in front of the school and Ruthie hops out screams "BYE MOM!" and slams the door and runs to meet Evan. Annie still hurt thinks "oh, my baby" and she drives away.   
  
A/n: sorry so short but i have to go to work at the library! my luv: Jillian 


	2. Simon and cecilia

"Hi, Cecilia...Its Simon"  
  
"oh hey love!" Ceceilia answers. "i was wondering" Simon says, fingering the box in his hand" do you want to meet me later at the pool hall...we need to talk" "oh deffinatley...If it means we can be together" cecilia answers excidely  
  
*********************  
  
Ruthie walks into 5th period where Evan holds her in a tight Embrace and statrs to kiss her neck. "hehe stop it..." Ruthie giggles.  
  
"no baby" he answers. The teacher , Mrs. Bull, comes up behind them, peels them apart and says "come with me" 'uh oh' Ruthie thinks taking a mean glance at Evan who just shrugs.  
  
********************  
  
"Cecilia..." Simon says" I love you..i want to be with you for the rest fo my life... Cecilia" he says taking one Knee "will be my wife... To have and to hold...forever?"  
  
Cecilia starts screaming so the whole place turns to look at her. "SIMON YES!" she screams! "HE IS GOING TO BE MY HUSBAND!" she says to the whole POol hall. they all start to clap.  
  
*******************  
  
"Evan! i cant believe you! you got me a saturday detention for 'making out' in school! This is not happeing! Mom is gunna be furious!"  
  
Ruthie screams at Evan.  
  
"baby, Baby dont worry about it! you will be with me." evan sayhs thrying to get onto her. "evan!" she screams "you are so different from last year! i dont hink we can be together! good bye Evan Shea!" with that...she runs to class  
  
*****************  
  
"i cant wait to tell everyone!" Ceceila says trying to calm down. "me either.." Simon says nervously. he knows for a fact his mom doesnt want him married until after college. "lets go tell your mom first Simon!" cecila screams running out of the pool toward Simons house.  
  
***************  
  
"mommy, we need to talk about something..." Ruthie says as she explains about her getting saturday detention and its not even her fault after school! "its all Evan!" Ruthie screams and starts to cry. Annie holds her and says "Ruth, I understand. But, I want you to stop seeing Evan"  
  
"we are all ready through!"   
  
"good"  
  
**************** 


	3. Telling Annie

****************  
  
A/n I dont own 7th hevean  
  
"mom...Cecilia is..." Simon starts, Cecilia jumps around and screams" IM gunna be his wife!" Annie is in such a state of shock she loses her balance and almost falls over but simon catches her. "simon... you are only in 12th grade!" she says, quivering. " early marriages are always best! that way we can be happy together forever!" says simon happily  
  
"simon..help me up to my bed.... i need to think and take a looooooooong nap" Annie says  
  
"yes mom, Cecilia wait here" Simon says "Um...Simon i have to be sumwhere now so i have to go... i totally forgot about this, this...thing that came up so...bye" cecilia says nervously. "CECILIA...." Simon moans" we were gunna work on wedding plans!"  
  
"that can wait! Ja- i mean the thing i have to do cant wait...so bye"  
  
***************  
  
"RUTHIE!" Evan hollers out in his sleep, " I love you! come back to me!"  
  
*********  
  
' I dont want to face evan...please let him be sick' Ruthie thinks as she walks to school the next morning. " Ruthie" Evan says walking up behind her. "great" she mutters. "Evan! please. im not taking you back. you have tried to get me in bed with you, tried to make out w/ me in school! what is your problem?" she turns and runs hearing Evan yelling in the distnce, "Ruhie Camden! I'm gunna get you back for me! just wait!"  
  
********  
  
A/n Whats gunna happen w/ Evan? where did Cecilia leave to all of the sudden? I know and you dont! HAHAH well my sister Knows cuz i told her. well please review! then i know if i should continue! please please please! Luv: Jillian 


	4. What's wrong?

*****************  
  
disclaimer I dont own 7th heaven.   
  
"Cecilia, do u want to come over? we can go to the mall and i can get my tux and you can get your dress and brides maid dresses and everything ordered." Simon says the next day. he had been worrying about where she  
  
had to be so suddenly. he told himself he would ask her about it.  
  
"well, Sime, i have to be somewhere today in about 30 minutes so i can come over for a little bit and we can pick our song and stuff.... if you want me to" she says nervously  
  
"cecilia, I love you and I dont think we should be keeping things from each other...please tell me where you are going..."  
  
"You will find out soon enough!" she screams and slams down the phone.   
  
' why am i doing this to him? i want ot tell him...but i know i cant. *sigh* well i guess i have to go face Simon' ceclia thinks, with that, she heads for the camdens house.  
  
*******************  
  
That night Ruthie lay in bed wondering ' what did Evan mean by.... Ruthie Camden i'm gunna get ou back for me!' those words were going through her head all night until the morning when she woke up with a start.  
  
************  
  
"we'll Cecilia," Simon says at school the next morning, "the wedding will take place this Friday, which is two days, i have already finished plans and i realized...you havent helped me one bit with this wedding. please tell me where you have been going."  
  
" simon! you will find out..... saturday" and she runs to class  
  
*********  
  
a/n that was kinda boring to me... it prolly will be to you too. i promise next chapter will be soo much better. REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED MORE THAN 2! lolz u can IM me 2 at cutiehnny9 if ya want  
  
Luv:Jillian 


	5. CECILIA!

**************  
  
A/n ok Kevib (haha thats funny) well... I made it different so i dont care anymore... and sarah Jaye i'm sorry for the spelling and stuff... i will try to fix it but i dont have spell check! my gay laptop! lol well i dont own 7th heaven characyers have fun!  
  
***************************  
  
Ruthie sits up in her bed... she feels something.. a feeling she has'nt felt in a long time.Some one is watching her she turns slowy to the window she sees a familiar face... at first she doesnt recognize this face. then she realizes who it is  
  
*****************  
  
"cecilia! wedding tomarrow! can you please skip that 'thing' today?" simon is practically Yelling at her  
  
"Simon, you will find out Saturday.. after i get expierience at marriage- oops"  
  
" what? you are planning to do this again!?"  
  
" Simon you're wrong! i want to marry you, I love you. dont go guessing things you dont know about!.. its a suprise" Cecilia says whispering then gives him a quick kiss on the check witch turns into making out. then..  
  
"Simon Camden, come with me"  
  
************  
  
Ruthie walks to school scared of seeing the face that she saw in her window. she will never forget it. a look of pure hatred. it sent a chill down her spine just thinking about it. then...behind her...she saw the face...he was walking toward her.  
  
*********  
  
It was short but im too happy to type a lot cuz LUCY MADE AMERICAN JUNIORS! shes so good but yeha i hope you liked that... who is that face? hmmm i wonder. lol well r/r  
  
************ 


	6. scared

************  
  
a/n Hope you like this.. this is gunna answer one of the many questions of the fanfic.  
  
**********  
  
Ruthie Camden stood at her Locker getting books for 7th period..the last one of the day. that morning she had managed to out run the face... she was nervous about it all day.  
  
she turn around fast because she had the feeling.someone was watching...she turned and saw the face... the face of Evan. and he had something silver sticking out of his pocket.  
  
*******  
  
simon is so nervous. his wedding was rite after school. he was rehearing it in his mind all day.  
  
***********  
  
"Ruthie... you wouldnt take me back... i have been watching you for 2 days... i dont think you miss me." evan says walking toward her forcing Ruthie up against her Locker.  
  
Evan pulls the silver gun out of his Pocket and holds it to Ruthies head.   
  
"AHHHH!" ruthie hears a scream, Evan turns to look and Ruthie knocks the gun from his hand.  
  
Simon comes running and punches Evan in the stomach making him hunch over in pain. "Ruthie run! go to the office! go somewhere!" Simon screams 'what a great day for this to happen' he thinks  
  
************  
  
"mom!" Simon yells so happy to see her. she is crying and rocking Ruthie on her lap like they used to whent hey were little.  
  
"Simon, i found out what happened with Ruthie and we can't have the wedding... i saw something... you might not like it..." she points out the office window.  
  
Simon takes one look and faints  
  
**************  
  
A/n MOOHAHHAHA :D evil cliffhangers. ahahahahah. kinda obvious who the face is and why evan wants to kill her... moohaha. what made Simon faint? u must wait!  
  
Luvs:Lucy-hale-fan (Jillian) 


	7. how could she

***************  
  
A/n dont own 7th heaven... enjoy :D Care bear i am making them longer...just 4 u lolz  
  
***************  
  
"Simon, Im so sorry," Ruthie says sitting next to Simon's bed that night crying, " i cant believe she did that to you"  
  
Its the Saturday morning. The wedding never had happened and it never will....  
  
"Ruthie, It's not your fault... it's all.. it's all...*sighs* cecilia." Simon says remebering the past day  
  
Ruthie almost getting killed, Annie comforting her, Simon looking out the window seeing Cecilia in another mans arms..kissing him, holding him te way she used to hold simon. He couldnt believe it. after that everything turned Black. it wasnt until later when he woke up everything that had happened.  
  
"How could she do this to me?" Simon asks Ruthie  
  
"Simon... I'm sorry its ju-" Ruthie starts  
  
"RUTH! its not your fault! stop sorry-ing me. you almost got killed yesterday!" Simon screams with rage.  
  
Ruthie starts to cry and says, " Simon, if it wasnt for you..::sniffle:: i wouldnt be here... it was you..you who screamed...and made him turned while i knocked the gun out of his hand..You."  
  
Annie walks in and says "Simon...Cecilia is here for you"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! SHOOT HER! I DONT CARE GET HER OUT...OF...HERE.." simon screams breathing very hard.  
  
"Simon calm down. She is just here to tell you that she is moving to Maine to be with Roger... and to say good-bye" Annie says calmly  
  
"Good...she has to leave cuz i hate her!"  
  
With that...Annie leaves the room to talk to Cecilia  
  
*************************  
  
"Cecilia," Annie says ,"Simon is really upset...how long have u had this 'Affair?'"  
  
"about...2 months.."Cecilia answers uneasily  
  
"CECILIA! YOU WERE SO EXCITED ABOUT GETTING MARRIED AND,,THEN...THIS!" Annie screams standing up," GET OUT! GET OUT!!!" she says trying to get cecilia out of the door  
  
"Mrs. Camden," Cecilia says trying to saty calm." i wanted to try getting married...then i could again with Roger"  
  
"But cecilia," Annie says starting to cry," you said you would tell Simon what you have been doing on SATURDAY that a DAY after the wedding! so what? u werre gunna divorce a day after?"  
  
"No, Annie," Cecilia says, "i was going to say he was my friend! and i would pretend to still still be loving Simon...then after a year we would divorce! Your Stupid daughter Ruthie messing everything up! she wouldnt almost have gotten shot and ran to the office my plan would work but nooooo it didnt! gee it makes me mad" with that said she storms out of the Camdnes house.  
  
******************  
  
Simon and Ruthie had been sitting on the stairs the whole time listening  
  
"how could she do this to me? i really loved her with all my heart and soul!" Simon starts crying.  
  
Ruthie hugs him and says, "Simon, I love you. please never leave me..as long as you, or I will live"  
  
"Ruthie I love you too, we can have long happy lives together.." Simon says drying his and Ruthie's tears.  
  
then they hear glass breaking and Annie screaming... they run down the stairs and see Annie running into the closet locking it to be safe for the man in their house.  
  
he has a gun.. Ruthie and Simon notice  
  
"EVAN!" Ruthie screams  
  
***********************  
  
A/n did ya like...yep yep yep nice N long 4 Care bear lol. well Review if you want more! 


	8. EVAN DONT!

***************  
  
A/n thank you all so much 4 reviewing ...glad u like it ****dont own 7th heaven*****  
  
******************  
  
Evan pulls the gun from his pocket.....  
  
aims at Simon....  
  
Fires.....  
  
Misses and Hits a vase.....  
  
Ruthie screams and falls over....  
  
Trying to take cover.....  
  
Evan points his gun at Ruthie....  
  
Ruthie on the ground crying ....  
  
Screaming for help....  
  
"Ruthie, You wouldnt come back to me" Evan says....  
  
with that said....  
  
he shoots at Ruthie...  
  
Hitting her in the hip....  
  
she crouches in pain....  
  
*************************  
  
a/n ::sniffle:: they didnt lose her... its only hip... she is just in pain.. shes not dead! wait opt find out.. Poor Poor Ruthie... such a hard life  
  
::Jillian:: 


	9. at the hospital

***********  
  
a/n i hate evan 2. damn y did i create such an evil character?? gah. well it fits the story. ***dont own 7th heavne*****  
  
************  
  
"HAHA!" shrieks Evan as he runs out of the broken window.  
  
"Ouch!" Ruthie screams  
  
"oh the was a close one." Annie says coming out of the closet...she sees Ruthie on the Ground...covered in blood...Simon crying over her..  
  
"Ruthie!" she screams and runs over to her, starting to cry.  
  
"Mom call 911!" Simon yells  
  
Annie runs to the phone. she dials 911 and explains the situation.  
  
they arrive and take Ruthie to the hospital while simon holds her in his arms Crying, "Ruthie..Ruthie...dont leave me"  
  
They come to the hospital and the doctors pull Ruthie away from Simon.  
  
"we have a bullet victum...GET HER TO THE ER!!! NOW!... SHE IS LOOSING BLOOD BY A LOT!....HURRY!" the doctors scream to each other  
  
Simon breaks down and starts Crying out and praying.  
  
Eric arrives from work, Mary from her new house in Maine, Lucy with Kevin and their daughter ,Riley, Matt comes from florida (with his son Eric after his dad)where he lives with his wife and Eric.  
  
everyone sits in the waiting room praying that Ruthie will be ok. Sam and David arrive from a friends house and find out the news and they start crying as well.  
  
"Simon Camden," a nurse coming out of Ruthie's room says. "Thats...me," Simon says through sobs.  
  
"Miss Ruthie Camden has asked to see you," the lady says motioning for him to come with her. he follows.  
  
when he sees Ruthie he breaks down again and says to god,"WHY???? DONT TAKE HER FROM ME! SHE IS THE BEST!"  
  
"Simon.." Ruthie says breathing heavily.  
  
"Ruthie...dont leave me!" simon whispers to her taking her hand and holding it within his.  
  
"Simon..I love you..I dont want to go... but...I'm loosing a lot of blood.." she points at her breathing machine,"and i cant breath"  
  
"Ruthie..I love you!" Simon says starting to cry again.  
  
"Simon i think I'm ready to go the pearly gates... ask everyone to come in here to be with me." Ruthie asks her breathing slowing down  
  
"OK." Simon says walking out the door  
  
***************  
  
A/n. ok i think i have about 2 more chapters of this story.. i decided to make it short.. i couldnt think of a good cliff hanger..review  
  
*Jillian* 


	10. COME BACK!

***********  
  
a/n i hate evan 2. damn y did i create such an evil character?? gah. well it fits the story. ***dont own 7th heavne*****  
  
************  
  
"HAHA!" shrieks Evan as he runs out of the broken window.  
  
"Ouch!" Ruthie screams  
  
"oh the was a close one." Annie says coming out of the closet...she sees Ruthie on the Ground...covered in blood...Simon crying over her..  
  
"Ruthie!" she screams and runs over to her, starting to cry.  
  
"Mom call 911!" Simon yells  
  
Annie runs to the phone. she dials 911 and explains the situation.  
  
they arrive and take Ruthie to the hospital while simon holds her in his arms Crying, "Ruthie..Ruthie...dont leave me"  
  
They come to the hospital and the doctors pull Ruthie away from Simon.  
  
"we have a bullet victum...GET HER TO THE ER!!! NOW!... SHE IS LOOSING BLOOD BY A LOT!....HURRY!" the doctors scream to each other  
  
Simon breaks down and starts Crying out and praying.  
  
Eric arrives from work, Mary from her new house in Maine, Lucy with Kevin and their daughter ,Riley, Matt comes from florida (with his son Eric after his dad)where he lives with his wife and Eric.  
  
everyone sits in the waiting room praying that Ruthie will be ok. Sam and David arrive from a friends house and find out the news and they start crying as well.  
  
"Simon Camden," a nurse coming out of Ruthie's room says. "Thats...me," Simon says through sobs.  
  
"Miss Ruthie Camden has asked to see you," the lady says motioning for him to come with her. he follows.  
  
when he sees Ruthie he breaks down again and says to god,"WHY???? DONT TAKE HER FROM ME! SHE IS THE BEST!"  
  
"Simon.." Ruthie says breathing heavily.  
  
"Ruthie...dont leave me!" simon whispers to her taking her hand and holding it within his.  
  
"Simon..I love you..I dont want to go... but...I'm loosing a lot of blood.." she points at her breathing machine,"and i cant breath"  
  
"Ruthie..I love you!" Simon says starting to cry again.  
  
"Simon i think I'm ready to go the pearly gates... ask everyone to come in here to be with me." Ruthie asks her breathing slowing down  
  
"OK." Simon says walking out the door  
  
***************  
  
A/n. ok i think i have about 2 more chapters of this story.. i decided to make it short.. i couldnt think of a good cliff hanger..review  
  
*Jillian* 


	11. good byefriends

******  
  
a/n last chapter here! hope you like it i dont own 7th heaven  
  
*************  
  
"we lost her!" doctors scream pushing the camdens who are crying really hard out of the room.  
  
they come out 5 minutes later to the Camdens still in the waiting room and a doctor says," I'msorry she is gone. we couldnt do anything.the bleeding was horrible! we couldnt stop it."  
  
just then Evan walks in and says, "hi everyone how's Ruthie..I came ot tell her im sorry and to tell her to get well soon."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" annie screams rushing at kevin, "YOU KILLED MY BABY!"   
  
"whoa Misses Camden im sorry," Evan says smiling from ear to ear as he walks out of the hospital  
  
"I..cant...believe..that jerk...so he... is...the..one..who killed my sister..." Mary says crying.  
  
"there is nothing we can do now.. lets all go home get ready for the funeral tomarrow..." Eric says through tears.  
  
the Camdens leave the building crying.  
  
*******  
  
after the funeral the Camdens try to live a normal life  
  
but..  
  
the never forget that day...  
  
the day Evan killed Ruthie  
  
**************  
  
A/n ::sniffle:: hope you liked it! not a good way to end a story but i will be writing a fanfic 4 ANnie the movie..if you liked my story then u will prolly like that well...still review i wanna see what u will say...  
  
thanks Jillian 


End file.
